Xavi
Xavi, sometimes referred to as Zabii and Q-Ball in Devil Kings, is a character from the Sengoku BASARA series. His element is fire and his weapons of choice are twin bazookas. Biography Xavi is a missionary whose intention is to spread the love of God in Japan. Very proficient with machinery; his stronghold contains traps and mechanical drones (bearing resemblance to himself). In Devil Kings, he speaks with what seems to be an Italian accent. He is in a religious rivalry with Itsuki and Kennyo Honganji. In Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes, Xavi's teachings inspire the creation of a new religious movement in the island of Kyushu, called "Xavism", led by a devout named Sōrin Ōtomo. Although he does not appear physically in Samurai Heroes, having moved on to another region of the world to spread his religion, portraits of him appear in the Hetsugigawa stages. Gameplay Weapons (from the Devil Kings strategy guide) * Twin Cannons - Dual bazookas with weak attack power and defense. * Core Welders - More powerful than Twin Cannons, but still only have mediocre attack and defense. * Magma Drill - Bazookas with an extra fiery kick. They have high attack, poor defense and also add fire damage to each hit. * Negotiator 9000S - These bazookas have low attack but very high defense. They also add a bonus hit to every blow made on a "primed" target. * Spartan Launchers - Have the same properties as the Magma Drills, but with vastly higher attack and mediocre defense. * Megaphones - joke weapons. These "guns" have decent attack and good defense, but they also have the same "prime" advantage as the Negotiator 9000s, so this is a good weapon for bumping up the combo meter. Skills *'Let Us Pray' - Xavi preaches to the crowd, while his words deal damage to all enemies around him. (Unlocked at Level 2) *'Judge Not' - three miniature Xavis run out from under Xavi and detonate a short distance away. If they hit any enemies on the way, they explode early. (Unlocked at Level 7) *'Holy Roller' - Xavi launches himself forward with his bazookas. Anything hit is knocked back and set on fire. It's an excellent move for clearing out a path in front of him or hitting enemies just out of reach. Xavi falls prone after the attack, though. (Unlocked at Level 12) *'Hail The Angelbots' - this move summons four angelbots to orbit Xavi and shield him from harm. The "angel shield" knocks back enemies while in effect. (Unlocked at Level 16) *'Bless You' - this attack smashes a single enemy and turns it into a mystery item. In a few seconds, it turns into a health stone or a bomb. (Unlocked at Level 19) Trivia *Xavi is loosely based on the Christian missionary Francis Xavier. *An inside joke is that Xavi's angels resemble him with curly hair, and appear whenever he wants them; this was followed by his successor Sōrin in Samurai Heroes. *Before each confrontation, Xavi always shouts out "Let's go, Xavi!"; this also was followed by his successor Sōrin in Samurai Heroes. *He is called "Pontiff" Xavi by his devoted followers. Gallery Image:TsuchibayashiQBall.png|Art by Makoto Tsuchibayashi Image:DKQBall.png|''Devil Kings'' Image:QBall.png|''Devil Kings'' Image:SB2QBallAltCostume.png|''Sengoku BASARA 2'' Special Costume Image:SBCH_Xavi.png|''Sengoku BASARA Chronicle Heroes'' File:WallpaperQBall&Puff.png|Battling Itsuki Image:Xavi_Chibi.png|5TH ANNIVERSARY HEROES Artbook Category:Characters Category:Sengoku Basara Characters Category:Male Characters